


Teaching Bucky Tech

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [17]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Teaching Bucky Tech

You sighed once your brother was gone and walked around the Tower as you grew quickly bored.

“Hey, Twin One.” Bucky waved as you passed his room.

Backing up slightly, you looked in and raised an eyebrow. “I’m the younger twin, actually.” You chuckled. “By a whole five minutes.”

He nodded. “Twin Two it is then.” He grinned. “Doing anything interesting today?”

“Wandering around and texting my brother to annoy him until him and or Parker come over.” You shrugged. “So, I’m not sure that counts as interesting.”

“At least you know how to text.” He chuckled.

Blinking, you took a moment. “You…don’t?”

He shook his head. “I know the basics. But prefer to call.”

“I could teach you. Could always use it to annoy Steve.” You joked.

He laughed. “He’s in the same predicament.”

“Even better.” You smirked. You stepped into his room further and wiggled your eyebrows. “What’s do you say?”

“You might be the younger twin, but you’re the bad influence, aren’t you?” He asked, teasingly.

You gave him a big grin, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what youre talking about.”

He laughed again, shaking his head. “Yeah, you’re my favorite twin.”

“I like you.” You laughed.

He grinned and sat at the edge of his bed, showing you his phone.

“What the hell?” You looked over at him. “You have like the best phone in the market.”

“Stark.” Was all he had to say.

You nodded, knowing what he meant. You clicked a few things before opening a text for him. “How much do you know?” You asked, sitting next to him.

“Just regular texting. Short ones though. Nat told me I text like a mom.” He made a face.

That made you crack up. “That’s great.” You shook your head. “I can totally hear her saying that.”

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “So does Steve. but she never tells him that.”

“Maybe he texts like a grandpa.” You countered.

He snorted. “That’s true.”

Smiling, you held up his phone. “So, what would you like me to show you first? Emojis? Abbreviations?” You teased him.

“All of the above?” He chuckled. “I don’t know how to send a picture either.”

“Alright.” You pulled out your phone and shot a text to Vin.

_Teaching Bucky how not to text like a mom. Get ready for random texts XD_

Hitting send, you pointed to Bucky’s phone. “Pick whoever you want to spam with random messages.”

Bucky hummed, trying to think who would be the easiest to annoy. “I guess Steve since he’s here.”

“Good choice. Alright, let’s start with emojis.” You told him. “See this little button here? The smiley face?” You showed him on your phone, and his.

“Mhmm.” He nodded, pressing it and looking interested in all the faces.

“If you swipe over, there’s more. There’s nature, there’s random shit- stuff.” You chuckled. Despite being older, he looked like a child who was looking at something so interesting.

Bucky nodded, tapping on some different ones. There were five in his message before hitting send. “Easy enough.” He noted, looking over at you, somewhat proud.

You grinned. “Great! Now take a picture and I’ll show you how to send it.”

“Uh, how do I take a picture?” He muttered. “Like I said, I prefer calling!”

You chuckled, showing him the camera icon. “There. Selfie or something random?”

Bucky shrugged. “Whatever.”

“How about both?” You smiled, putting your phone up to show him how to selfie. “Smile, old man.” You teased.

He didn’t exactly smile, but the look was good as you took it. Bucky watched as you attached it to a message, and hit send. “That’s it?” He asked, sounding surprised.

You nodded. “Yep, video too. Well to a certain size.” You shrugged. “Most phones won’t send videos after a certain size.” You told him.

He hummed and nodded. “Would it be useful if you had my number? For just in case.” He shrugged. 

“Sure. I mean, I kinda live here.” You chuckled. “Couldn’t hurt.”

Grinning, he handed you his phone. “Show me how to put in a number?”

It was oddly adorable how he couldn’t work his phone, but he could probably kill a man with the damn thing. “Go under ‘contacts’, and hit ‘add new’.”

He nodded, following along and watched as you entered your number in. When you text yourself from his phone, he peered in curiosity. “Oh, so you could have my number.”

You nodded. “Yup. If someone, let’s say…Vin texts you. You can add his number to your phone from the text itself.” You showed him that quickly. “Want me to show you how to change contact pictures?”

He nodded. “Didn’t know that was a thing but sure.”

* * *

Steve found you and Bucky playing on your phones and laughing ten minutes later, making him raise his eyebrow. “I didn’t know you knew how to work that.” He mused, motioning to Bucky’s phone.

“Twin Two is a great teacher.” Bucky grinned. “She could teach you.”

Laughing, he shook his head. “I’ll keep that in mind. Is that why my phone has been going off?”

You and Bucky nodded. “They were valid texts.” You smirked. “All teaching utensils.” You chuckled.

“That’s great.” Steve smiled, nodding. “I’m glad to see you both bonding over Bucky’s lack of tech knowledge.”

“Apparently, I’m his favorite twin.” You joked. “First time for everything.”

That made Steve chuckle. “You’re Peter’s favorite twin.” He teased.

Blushing, you nodded. “You have a point there.” You chuckled.

Steve sat on the other side of Bucky for a moment. “Lunch?”

“Pizza?” You suggested.

Steve looked at Bucky who chuckled. “He likes healthier options.” Bucky shook his head.

“Veggie pizza?” You shrugged.

Steve sighed playfully when you both looked at him hopeful. “Fine.” He cracked a smile.

Laughing, you grinned. “You can decide dinner.” You nodded.

Bucky groaned lightly. “You just sentenced us to health food that tastes like cardboard.” He joked.

“You’ve never complained before!” Steve feigned offense.

“Didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Bucky laughed.

You jokingly pouted. “Awe, is the Captain sensitive?” You looked down at your phone when it went off, laughing at your brother’s text.

Bucky quickly looked as you showed him and chuckled. “Are you guys not supposed to text in class?”

“No. If you get caught, teachers tend to take your phone.” You told him.

Bucky snorted. “That’s kind of dumb.”

Steve gave you both a disapproving look. “It’s like I’m looking at a girl Bucky.”

You nodded at Bucky. “It is.” You smiled.

Steve shook his head but smiled. “I’ll go get that pizza going.” He stood and ruffled Bucky’s hair. “Don’t be a bad influence.”

“That’s my job.” You grinned.

Steve gave you a pointed look and left you be, glad you were doing okay. However, he knew that just because you were acting, and looked, perfectly fine, didn’t mean that was the case. If he tried to get you to school, you might shut down. So he would continue to try and just be supportive.

* * *

Bucky was a quick learner, and had everything down to be able to annoy Steve as much as he wanted to. “Thanks.” He smiled at you as you rode the elevator down to the kitchen.

“No problem.” You told him. “Any other pieces of technology that you need help with?” You asked teasingly.

“Probably. I watch a lot of movies.” He shrugged. “I don’t know how to do shows though.”

You stared at him. “What do you mean you don’t know how? Like, how to catch up or what?” You asked. “Do we need to binge watch Netflix?”

“What’s a Netflix?” He blinked at you.

“Oh, yeah, make that tomorrow’s goal.” You nodded.

He cracked a smile and nodded. “Deal.”

Stepping off the elevator, you chuckled. “What kinda movies are you into? So I can get an idea of what shows to look for.”

“Probably more funnier stuff than action stuff. Don’t like the sounds of guns or screaming just yet.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Understandable.” You told him. “Comedy it is.” You smiled. “How about romance?” You teased.

He made a face at that, making you laugh. “Fine, we won’t squeeze one of those in there.”

* * *

When it was time for Parker and Vin to get back, you were in the lobby. You only saw Vin, and knew that Parker was busy. You waved excitedly, glad you would be able to spend time with him. “Tell me your whole day.”

He chuckled lightly. “Someone’s in a good mood.” He was pleased at that.

You nodded. “I am. But I missed you.”

“You’re just saying that because Parker isn’t here.”

You scoffed but blushed, dragging him for a snack. “Shut up.” You chuckled. “Gives me time with my favorite brother.” You grinned.

He scoffed but let you drag him to sit by you. “I’m your only brother.” He said finally.

“Also makes you my least favorite.” you chuckled.

He stuck his tongue out at you and began telling you about his day. “Rather boring honestly.”

“Even with my random texts?” You asked, looking for something to munch on. “I thought those would be slightly amusing.”

“Highlight of my day.” He smirked, nodding. “Were you really teaching him to text?”

You nodded. “And tomorrow we binge watch Netflix.”

He chuckled. “That sounds actually pretty fun.” He admitted. “Think of me while I’m stuck being bored as hell in class.” Vin teased you lightly.

“Oh, I will.” You smirked. “How was Parker today?”

“He was Parker. His usual nerdy self.” He shook his head as you blushed. “I’ve never seen you like this.” He teased.

Grabbing a family sized bag of chips and a couple cans of soda, you rolled your eyes. “So?” You hoped that he’d drop it.

He snorted. “It’s funny.”

You sat down and sighed. “Please don’t tease Parker too much. It’s clear he gets that from the guys on the team.” You opened the chips and set them between you. “Last thing I need is him breaking up with me for it.”

Vin furrowed his brows, not knowing that was a big concern of yours. “Yeah, sure.” He nodded. “He’s really into you so I doubt that, but I’ll back off.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile. “Wanna see if maybe we can go to the movies this weekend?” You hoped to get some more time with him, feeling bad that he’d feel left out.

“Sure. Maybe you and Parker can go out for dinner and we can all meet at the movies?” He offered.

“I meant just us.” You shrugged. “Figured we’re so used to spending time together, and I’ve been kinda hanging out with mainly Parker.”

“Oh.” He blinked then nodded. “Yeah, sure if you want to.”

You popped a chip in your mouth, trying to push down the feeling that he wasn’t up for that. “We both know that Bucky and Steve will be with us anyway.” You pointed out. “Figured we have them just sit in a different part of the theatre.”

He chuckled at that. “They’re our chaperones.” He nodded again. “At least Steve will back off enough since we’re siblings.”

“That, and Dad told him about the possible PTSD thing.” You sighed. “I hate it.”

Vin nodded. “They’re just looking out for you.” He scrunched his nose. “Which is my job.” He teased.

“I meant the PTSD thing.” You glanced at him. “I always associated that with soldiers. Not me.”

“Oh.” He understood now and nodded.

The two of you sat in silence for a bit, munching on the chips. “So, um, any other girls hit on you?” You asked, not enjoying the quiet.

He laughed. “A couple. “ He nodded.

“Accept any of their offers?” You raised an eyebrow.

“I might.” vin admitted. “Girl named Hannah.”

You cracked a smile at that. “Good.” You told him honestly. “She better not hurt you. I’ll break her face.” You smirked.

He nodded. “Might just be a couple time thing.” He chuckled. “Not ready to catch feelings.” 

Laughing, you shoved him lightly. “You make it sound like it’s the flu!” You told him.

“What’s the flu?” Steve asked as he came in the room.

“Getting feelings for a person.” Vin nodded, chuckling as you pouted.

Steve had to laugh at that, shaking his head. “Glad you think so, kid.” He stole one of your chips.

“That’s not healthy.” You pointed out with a smirk.

“It’s called moderation.” He smirked right back, glancing at your brother. “Got homework?”

Vin shrugged a shoulder. “I might.”

“Cool.” Steve took it in stride. “Show me when you finish?”

“You…want me to have you check my homework?”

“Just that you did it.” Steve nodded.

You and Vin looked at each other and shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything.” Vin noted.

Steve furrowed his brows. “I thought that’s what parents did?”

“Mom worked a lot.” you pointed out. “Bills, food, us…” you shrugged.

He nodded and held his hands up. “Sorry. Just wanna make sure you’re doing okay.”

Vin shook his head. “No need to be sorry. Not like you would know either way, right?”

Steve shrugged. “Depends what you mean by that.”

“I’m confused. I mean…it’s not like you knew what our mom did before we were here, and you’ve been gone.” Vin raised his eyebrows.

“You’re right.” Steve shrugged. “And my opinion of you two was rough at the beginning but I gave you the benefit of the doubt.”

You nodded. “More than most do.” You told him honestly.

He gave you a smile at that. “I had to deal with Bucky in my day.” He chuckled, stealing another chip. “But don’t tell him I said that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You joked with a smile.

Steve grinned and got himself a shake from the fridge. “Parker coming by for dinner?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know much about decathlon stuff, so….”

Vin made a face at that. “Same.”

“How about you text him and find out?” Steve suggested.

You blushed at that. “I have.”

“You blush so much whenever he’s brought up.” Vin teased you.

You groaned and punched him rather hard in the shoulder. “Jerk.” You muttered as he rubbed where you hit.

“Don’t hit your brother.” Steve said firmly.

Both of you rose your eyebrows, too surprised to really say anything. He chuckled and shook his head at the two of you.

Vin glanced at you. “Wanna keep me company while I write an essay?”

“Sure.” You shrugged. You waved to Steve as you left up to your rooms. “What’s the essay on?”

“Some war stuff.” Vin nodded. “Boring, really.” He shrugged with a small sigh.

You nodded, agreeing. “How long does it have to be?” ”

Vin pulled out a paper and skimmed it. “Five pages…”

“That’s disgusting.” You scrunched your nose. “You didn’t wait until the last minute did you?”

He looked away. “Maybe.” He muttered.

You chuckled, knowing you’d do the same. “Better not tell Steve or Bucky.” You teased him. “Or you’ll be doing homework in the dining room.”

“Too late, Bucky heard his name.” Bucky walked in, smirking. “Came to say hi to Twin One.”

Vin raised an eyebrow. “New nick name?”

You grinned. “I’m the favorite twin.” You poked him.

“Superheroes just like you I guess.” Vin shot you a look, smirking.

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “I’m just cooler.”

Bucky laughed at that, peering at Vin’s homework. “Hey, history. Cool.” He nodded.

“You wanna do it?” Vin joked.

“What would I have to do?” He picked up the paper.

That wasn’t something that either of you expected. “Write a 5 page essay.” Vin explained.

Bucky hummed. “Steve was the smarter one between us two. But I’ll help whatever I can.” He shrugged. 


End file.
